


Lunch with Steve and Danny

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics - 2014 Brag Book on the LJ 1_million_words comm [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Dialogue-Only, M/M, like a cargument but at lunch, lunch argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thank you for Kaige68, who loves them bantering and who has made me love dialogue-only fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch with Steve and Danny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Written as a thanks for taking part in the 2014 Brag Book on the 1_million_words comm.

“Are you going to eat that?”

“Ex-squeeze me?”

“I asked if you’re going to…”

“Will you finish your own food, first? The big guy only set the Styrofoam down in front of us, what? Four minutes ago?”

“Okay, but…you … put your fork down, so I figured….”

“When? When did I put my fork down? It’s right here in my hand…”

“About a minute and a half ago. You put it down and you looked out at the ocean and…”

“I’m not allowed to take a breather? To look at the water between shrimps?”

“You only have one left. You’ve been poking at the rice ever since, completely ignoring it, not even remotely close to spearing it so I figured….. Forget it.”

“You haven’t FINISHED YOURS YET…”

“Don’t yell. We’re not the only ones trying to have a nice, pleasant lunch hour.”

“Not yelling. Just making a point, which is eat. Your own. Food. First. Geez. Ravenous …beast.”

“I require more fuel than you, I’m…”

“Stop. Or you’re never getting seafood of any kind from my plate again, ever.”

“Touchy much today?”

“I wasn’t, until shortly after our asses landed at this picnic table. Was I? Remind me why I eat lunch with you so often?”

“…..”

“Stop staring at my food.”

“…….....”

“Stop.”

“…………………”

“Jeeezus…fine. Take it. Take it. Here, take….”

“Will you … not dump all of…that in my container. That’s unsanitary.”

“You don’t mind taking my shrimp, but you do mind me tossing it in with yours?”

“It’s not just the shrimp, you dumped in the rice and the …sauce. The rest of your macaroni salad. Your fork’s been all over it when it wasn’t in your mouth.”

“Oh for….. cripe’s…. You like my tongue in your mouth just fine, don’t you?”

“Point taken.”

“ _Now_ you want the rest of the rice. Great. How is it? Are you enjoying my lunch?”

“Sort of.”

“Sort of, because of your sudden fear of my saliva or….”

“No. I just….feel kind of bad.”

“Why?”

“Were you going to eat it?”

“That’s it. I’m having lunch with Chin or Kono the rest of the week.”

“You’ll miss me.”

“No I won’t.”


End file.
